


Four AM

by todanceintherain



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Jonnor - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todanceintherain/pseuds/todanceintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor wakes Jude up at four in the morning for a late night adventure, but it turns out to be something more. 1oo% Fluff :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four AM

Ding ding ding ding - Jude awoke to the sound of his phone exploding beside him. He checked the time on the clock. 4:15 am. Who the hell was texting him at this hour? He clicked on his iPhone to reveal his home screen flooded with new text alerts from his boyfriend, Connor. 

Con: hey Jude   
Con: lol   
Con: no but srsly Jude   
Con: are u up   
Con: juuuudddeee   
Con: yo Judicorn   
Con: babe   
Con: peanut   
Con: honey  
Con: sweetie   
Con: u better respond or the pet names will get worse   
Con: teaspoon of flour   
Con: slightly soggy tortilla   
Con: day old piece of pie 

He read them quickly, laughing as each text got progressively stranger. Connor's texts were always like this. Jude then noticed the "..." at the bottom left corner, indicating that his boyfriend was currently typing another message. He quickly typed out a reply. 

Jude: IM HERE IM HERE WHATS UP   
Con: well thank u   
Con: hey   
Jude: ???? No explanation as to why youre blowing up my phone at four in the morning? 

"..." 

Con: I have a question   
Jude: what is it?   
Con: are u up for an adventure?  
Jude: hah   
Jude: wait ur being serious?   
Con: hell ya   
Jude: like right now?   
Con: um yes   
Con: can I be there in 10? 

Jude was hesitant. He wanted to say yes, but if he was being realistic, he knew he'd probably suffer the consequences. He was only 16 and he was barely allowed to drive after dark, let alone run away with his boyfriend in the middle of night. He took a deep breath, and decided to do something crazy. 

Jude: sure   
Jude: see you then 

After setting down his phone, he quickly threw on a gray hoodie and looked in the mirror to fix his hair. He still had large purple circles under his eyes, but that's because his boyfriend decided to wake him up in the middle of the night. He smiled at the thought of Connor, suddenly excited to see him. 

Jude knew the hardest part would be sneaking out of the house. His siblings were away at school, leaving just him and his mothers in the house. It was a Friday night, so neither of them would be waking Jude up for school the next day. They were definitely asleep by now. Although, he only had a few hours before Stef woke up for her job as a police officer, so sneaking back in the house might turn out to be harder after all. 

He tiptoed through the house, sneaking silently down the staircase until he reached the front door. It was locked, and Jude was grateful for the key he found in his sweatshirt pocket. After slipping on tennis shoes, he saw two headlights approach the house. It took some time for Jude's eyes to adjust to the dark, but he soon realized it was Connor's car. He silently opened the door, shutting it without making a noise, and approached the passenger's side. 

Connor unlocked the door, and Jude got in the car as Connor started to drive away. 

"Day old piece of pie? Really?" Connor simply laughed in response. Jude was taken back by his boyfriend's laugh, as he always was. It was soft and simple. His white teeth shined in the moonlight and a spark appeared in his glowing brown eyes. He couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Nice look by the way," said Connor. Jude glanced down and noticed his mistake. In the dark of the house he had forgotten to change out of his plaid pajama pants, meanwhile Connor was wearing gray sweats and a black tee. He playfully smacked his boyfriend on the arm. 

"Maybe next time don't blow up my phone in the middle of the night!" After his sentence, Jude couldn't stifle his yawn anymore. It was long and loud and definitely noticed by Connor. 

"Knew you'd be tired" 

"How'd you figure that out, genius?" Jude's sass was always evident, but around Connor it was somewhat lovingly. 

Connor glanced over to Jude. "Somehow, my dear, you are even sassier when you're tired." Jude shrugged. "It's okay though, because I came prepared." At this, Connor gestured with his head to the two cup holders, each one holding a large Starbucks drink. 

"You brought coffee?" Jude asked excitedly, picking up the cup closest to him. 

"Mmmhmmmm. And I got your order right." 

Jude raised the cardboard cup to his lips and took a sip. The drink was warm and comforting, Connor really had gotten his usual drink. "Oh my god you did!" 

"Yep. One quad half caf venti, two - no wait, three pump vanilla three pump hazelnut soy extra hot no foam with whip and cinnamon sprinkles latte. The gayest order in the entire world." 

"Hey! Stereotype much? But thank you." 

"Not a problem. And hey, I am, myself, very much gay - it's a good thing! But that is an insane order - you've got to admit."

"Not as insane as black coffee! You're crazy." 

"Sure I'm crazy. Crazy.." Connor wiggled his eyebrows. "For you." 

Now they both laughed. "That was incredibly cheesy." Said Jude. "So where are we going anyway?" 

Connor's smile spread. "Youuu will see." 

"Oh c'mon Con." 

"Oh c'mon Jude." 

"Hey! You can't just repeat me! I want to knooow."

He smiled the same satisfied grin as before, simply shaking his head "no". 

"Why am I even dating you?" Jude laughed. 

"I guess someone doesn't remember a certain 7th grade camping trip.." 

"Oh, I remember. Believe me." 

"God, that was a long time ago. Four years strong, babe." Connor said, wrapping his hand around Jude's, interlocking their fingers. Jude just wrapped his even tighter. 

After a few minutes of quietly enjoying each other's company (still holding hands, of course) the car came to a halt. 

"Why are we stoping?" 

"Do you want to take a walk?" Connor asked, unbuckling his seatbelt. Jude looked out his window to see pretty much just trees, maybe a few wooden posts, and it was still incredibly dark. It wasn't really an ideal walking environment. 

Connor grabbed Jude's hand. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"Okay." 

The two boys got out of the car and met each other's sides, interlocking their fingers once more. It was like they couldn't go more than a few moments without feeling the other's hand safely in their own, where it belonged. 

They began walking on the pre-paved trail. 

"Soooo Jude."

"Soooo Connor." 

"Your birthday is tomorrow." 

Jude hadn't really thought much of his 17th birthday tomorrow. His moms and him were so busy with their jobs and Jude's AP classes this year, they never made plans to celebrate. Connor and him had talked about it a few times, but not recently - and they never confirmed anything either. That didn't really phase Jude. He was expecting a night in with Netflix and a few calls from his siblings - and honestly, that sounded pretty good to him. 

"That it is," he answered, his voice almost completely dull. Jude took in more of his surroundings. The trees were more visible, and there were many wooden signs along the path. The sky was now a light shade of blue, meaning the sunrise would be soon. It must have been, like, 5:45 or something. Stef would be waking up right about now. His mind panicked - he needed to be home as soon as humanly possible. 

He turned his attention back to his boyfriend, who had been saying something about his birthday and how he should be excited, but he was only half listening. "Oh shit - Connor, I really need to get home. My moms are gonna wake up soon and see that I'm-"

"Just five more minutes." 

"Connor-"

"Please." 

Jude heaved a sigh. He would have said no, but something in Connor's voice sounded so incredibly desperate. "Fine. Okay. Five more minutes." 

Now Connor was picking up the pace, excitedly swinging their joined hands and smiling like a goon. "I just- I really think you're gonna want to stay." Connor said, incredible excitement shooting through his voice. 

They continued on, and while they turned a corner, Jude swung around to face Connor. "This is really sweet of you, and I appreciate it, but-" while he was talking, he noticed how Connor's eyes were behind him, looking at something distant, and how his face had lit up. Jude brushed it off, continuing his sentence. "But if I don't get home now, my moms will be furious." 

Jude heard a familiar voice from behind him, cracking with joy. "No we won't!" Jude spun around - it was Stef! Not only her, but his entire family - even his siblings - was there! His friends from school were also present. "Surprise!" they all shouted. 

His eyes danced from face to face, and he could feel his goofy grin spread, but he didn't care. "Wha- what? What are you- what?!" 

Callie was the first one to speak. "It was all Connor's idea. He did this whole thing!" 

Jude spun back around to his boyfriend, quickly embracing him in a hug.

"I knew sunrise was your favorite part of the day, so I figure you could watch it with all your favorite people, and we could all start your birthday together!" Connor explained. 

Jude was amazingly happy. He had the sweetest boyfriend in the entire world. "Connor, this is so nice of you. Thank you." 

Jude's family and friends were a loud crowd, so the conversations around them quickly started up. People gathered around the picnic tables and on blankets set up on the floor as they talked and began to watch the sunrise. It wasn't a huge party, but it was perfect for Jude. 

After making his rounds greeting everyone - only a few people mentioning his pajamas - he began to look for his boyfriend. He saw his siblings sitting at one table, his moms and Mike at another, his friends from school scattered about, everyone chatting and laughing. On a blue blanket near the back sat Connor, and when he noticed Jude's gaze, he pat the seat behind him and smiled. 

Jude made his way over, sat next to Connor, and cuddled up into his shoulder, wrapping his left arm around him. By now, the sun was nearly up. The beautiful light violet-blue of the sky now featured streaks of orange, pink, and yellow. "Thank you, Con," Jude spoke into Connor's shoulder, barely above a whisper. He didn't know if he could put into words how special this moment was to him, but he was sure Connor knew. 

He gently kissed him on the head, moving his hand slightly to rub his shoulder. "Happy Birthday, Jude."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! This was written pretty fast so I apologize for any errors. Just figured I'd write a little something before the finale tomorrow.


End file.
